Golden Butler
by Kris417p
Summary: When the new girl - Rose Everdear - comes to town along with her butler dressed in gold, Things start to change... Rose seems to take a liking to Ciel but will he reciprocate her feelings? Also something magical is about this girl... But what is it?
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning young master" Sebastian said and entered the room. He came with a tray of tea, fried eggs and toast with different things to put on it.

Ciel sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. Sebastian placed the tray on his table and took his eye patch. He carefully put it over Ciel's left eye and tied it.

"A guest will be coming to the manor today… I believe her name is Rose Everdear." Sebastian said and pulled the curtains aside.

"And why will she be coming?" Ciel asked and sat up.

"She didn't really tell me that young master."

"Well then I think I have more important stuff to do."

Sebastian grabbed the shirt Ciel was gonna wear today and unbuttoned it.

"Well young master, actually your schedule is free today and you don't currently have any work from the queen…" Sebastian said while getting Ciel dressed.

"Ugh… Fine she can come! This better be important…" Ciel growled and looked out the window. The sunlight was strong, too strong for his newly awoken eyes so he looked away quickly.

"Good. Now young master eat your breakfast. She will be coming at 11:00." Sebastian said as he finished dressing Ciel. He bowed and left the room.

Ciel growled and sat at his table. He was in no mood for any visits today but what if it had something to do with the queen? And what if it would be a total waste of time? These thought flew around in Ciel's head as he finished eating his breakfast.

*Skipping to 11:00*

Ciel waited in his office. The girl could come in every minute.

_Knock knock_

Sebastian opened the door and in stepped a lovely looking girl. She was about same age as Ciel – 12 years old – and almost all dressed in gold. Her golden hair was in a long ponytail down to the middle of her back and her dress was white with a golden band at her waist. She was wearing golden flats with little silver bows on the top of the shoes. She was smiling a friendly smile and her light blue eyes were shining in the sunlight.

She stepped into the room followed by a tall man also dressed in gold. His hair was golden and his suit white with golden details. He looked almost like Sebastian but with golden colors and blue eyes. He was quite handsome.

Rose sat down in the chair in front of Ciel. She smiled as she looking into Ciel's eyes.

"Hello. My name is Rose Everdear. I'm from the Everdear family – The last one actually." She said with her soft voice.

'_So her parents are dead too… Guess we have something in common.' _ Ciel thought.

"Welcome to my mansion." Ciel said and shook her hand.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Well you see I'm new here… I just got my mansion and my family name back you see, I lived at my godfather after my parents death… He didn't treat me that well… But then Martin here came to save me and help me get my strength back!" Rose said. Ciel didn't understand, where did she want to bring this?

Rose leaned forward and whispered; "You see… He's an angel!"

These words startled Ciel. Why did she tell this to him? Isn't such things supposed to be secrets? Maybe she was just a naïve kid after all.

"Ciel I know about your butler, about you know… What he is and such!" Rose continued.

Ciel was now really confused. How did she know? He needed to know more about the girl, that was for sure!


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so I know the first chapter were short and probably had a lot of fails in it BUT you have to keep in mind that I am actually Danish and yeah… Please review! I would be happy to hear about what you think, what you liked and what you think I could do better! Now on with chapter two! :3_

Ciel stared at Rose. How did she know about all his family secrets? About his butler? About his life?

"I just came to visit you Ciel, maybe get to know you! Oh yeah and!" Martin walked elegantly towards them and handed over a letter for Ciel.

"Please open it when I'm leaving and let me know if it is something you're interested in!" Rose smiled and stood up. Her and her butler walked towards the door and Rose turned her head around and smiled at Ciel.

"Thanks for the meeting Ciel! We hope to see you soon!" They walked out the door.

"Should I follow them to the door young master?" Sebastian said. His face had a bitter look. It was obvious that he found the golden butler annoying and mysterious.

"Yes." Ciel simply responded. Sebastian walked out the door and Ciel was left alone in his office.

Thoughts were swirling around in his head. Who exactly was the girl? And how did she know that much? What about her butler? Why would an angel become a butler? It didn't make sense to Ciel.

He looked out the window and saw Rose and Martin step into their ride – A golden chariot.

Ciel smiled a little.

'_Golden. Of course! What else?'_ He thought. Was gold simply Rose's favorite color or was there something more to it?

Ciel looked down at his desk.

"Oh the letter!" He muttered to himself and opened it. In the envelope was a piece of paper with neat handwriting and golden decorations.

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive._

_You have been invited to a ball at my manor – the Everdear mansion – Friday this week. It will start at 15:00 and end when it no longer is fun. There will be cake, dancing, dinner and all that good stuff! _

_Sincerely Rose Everdear._

As Ciel finished reading Sebastian entered the room again.

"So you opened the letter. What is it about young master?" Sebastian asked.

"She invited me to a ball this Friday."

"Oh well that's tomorrow! Will you be attending?"

"Yes. I need to know more about her and why she knows so much about me and my family name!" Ciel said.

"Sebastian I want you to find my finest clothing for tomorrow and tell the other servants that they'll be home alone tomorrow because we are going to a ball!"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said and bowed. He then left the room to do as the young master had told him to.

Ciel started thinking again. What was about that gold? Tomorrow he would find out all of Everdear's secrets.

*Skipping to tomorrow*

Ciel woke up in his warm bed. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around in the room. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

'_Guess I woke up a little too early…'_ Ciel thought and laid down again. It was hard to fall asleep again. It was today he was invited to the ball at Everdear's manor.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep but the thoughts kept him awake.

20 minutes later Sebastian entered the room. He saw that Ciel was already awake and smiled.

"Good morning young master. I see that you're already awake." He said and placed the tray with the breakfast on the table. He took the eye patch and put it on his master.

"I woke up too early." Ciel simply responded and sat up. Sebastian pulled the curtains aside and let the sunlight in.

"Have you let Rose know that we'll be attending?" Ciel asked.

"Yes everything is ready my lord." Sebastian answered politely while he helped Ciel get dressed.

"Sebastian it was supposed to be my finest clothes!" Ciel said when he saw that the clothes Sebastian was giving him on wasn't his finest.

"Young master, the ball will start at 15:00 and right now it is only 10:00." Sebastian explained.

"We couldn't have you spill jam on it or perhaps curl it in any way."

"You know I am careful!" Ciel growled.

"Yes of course my lord." Sebastian said and smirked.

Ciel looked out the window. This was his chance to find out about the Everdear's family secrets!

*Skipping to 15:00*

Ciel was in his finest clothes, ready to attend the ball. He and Sebastian were almost arrived at the Everdear mansion and the weather was still nice and sunny.

Their drive stopped in front of a huge mansion. It was decorated with gold all over it and it looked nice and luxury.

"That's what I thought. Gold!" Ciel said and smiled. Sebastian and Ciel stepped out of the drive and walked towards the mansion. Rose was standing in front of the door with her butler.

"Welcome to my mansion and to today's ball!" She said in her pretty voice. Her golden hair was curly and went the entire wall down to her waist. Her dress was long and white at the top with a golden bow and ended up by being golden at the bottom of the dress. He shoes were the same flats as she wore when they first met and in her hair was a golden bow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yup I realized that there were a few misspellings in the last chapter and fails and such but… It's too late now! Oh well on with chapter 3!_

Martin opened the front door and made a gesture for them to step inside. They all stepped inside and looked around in the big hall. The walls were golden with paintings hanging on them and the floor was black and white. The staircase up was gold with a red carpet and when you walked up them you came to a long hallway with doors. The walls and the floor were so clean, they almost shined.

"This way please." Martin said. His voice was deep but also soft. It was very nice to listen to. Sebastian growled a little when he heard it but quickly started smiling again.

They entered a big room with golden walls again. Golden chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling and in the right side of the room were a table with cake and drinks. People were dancing, eating and having fun. All the noblemen were here and also some people Ciel knew.

"Cieeeeel!" A well-known voice squealed.

"Lizzy! Argh..!" Lizzy jumped onto Ciel and hugged him so tight he almost couldn't breathe.

"Isn't this mansion preeettyyy?" She stopped hugging Ciel and looked around.

"I'm glad you like it." Rose said and smiled.

"Hello. My name is Rose Everdear! It's my mansion."

"Oh hi! My name is Elizabeth Middleford!" Lizzy said.

"Your dress is so pretty! No your pretty!" Lizzy smiled and looked at Rose.

"Oh thank you…" Rose smiled and blushed a little. Ciel looked at Rose and blushed a little too. She sure was pretty…

"I got to go! Bye." Rose said and walked away with Martin after her.

"Ciel! This music is perfect for dancing don't you think?" Lizzy said. Ciel got the hint, she wanted to dance but Ciel wasn't really in the mood for dancing so he just acted like he didn't get the hint.

"Yeah I guess so…" He answered without looking at Lizzy.

"Ciel ah…" Lizzy started but Ciel interrupted her.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry but I have work so I'll be going…" Ciel said and started walking away.

"Work? At a ball? Ciel why don't you just have some fun? And it's Lizzy Ciel! _Lizzy_!" Lizzy squealed and looked disappointed. Ciel acted like he didn't hear her and continued through the room.

Lizzy carefully followed without him noticing. Ciel stopped by the bar just to get one little drink.

'_I shouldn't be drinking now… I'm supposed to find out about Rose!' _He thought to himself while drinking. When he was done he continued looking around. He moved to the middle of the dance floor in hope for seeing Rose but he stopped when he heard Lizzie's voice behind him.

"Ciel!" Lizzy squealed and ran towards him. She gave him a look and Ciel immediately knew what she wanted.

'_Satan, she wants to dance!' _He thought to himself.

'_Maybe I should be a proper fiancé and ask her for a dance…'_

"Hi Lizzie…" He said to get a little more time to think.

Lizzie said nothing but kept giving him that look. He decided that he had no choice but to dance with her.

"Lizzie, may I have this dance?" He said and reached for her hand. Lizzie gave him her hand and they started dancing. The music was nice and classic but Ciel kept having something else on his mind.

He looked away for a few seconds and saw Rose running across the room with her butler right after her.

'_There she is! What am I gonna do, I have to go after her but I'm dancing with Lizzie…' _He thought.

"What?" Lizzie said and looked at the place Ciel looked.

"There is nothing there? What is distracting you Ciel?"

"I… Lizzie I have work to day as I said!" He said and let go of Lizzie. He sent her an excusing look and ran after Rose. It pained him to see how Lizzie just kept standing on the dance floor, giving him a sad look.

He ran past Sebastian who immediately followed him. They ran to the hall and up the stairs. Ciel stopped to hear where Rose could be.

"No I am _sick_ of gold!" He heard a voice upstairs say. He recognized the voice – it was Rose's but it didn't sound as sweet and soft.

"There's no way out now mi 'lady! We already signed the contract and that's how it is."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy to see that someone actually likes this fanfic! :D Please review – I love reading them :)**

Ciel froze when he heard them upstairs. He badly wanted to go up there to see but he also thought that there may be consequences if he did. He continued listening in hope for more information.

"I know and it was the only way but…" Rose continued.

"We just have to get the boy and we can finish it." Martin said. His voice was a little harder than usual but not much.

"Please don't hurt him…" Rose murmured. It almost sounded like she was crying.

"Young master should we go up there?" Sebastian said quietly and looked at his master. Ciel said nothing. He was considering what the smartest move might be.

"The boy…" Ciel said to himself and looked at the ground.

"The boy…" He repeated. Sebastian looked at him like he knew what Ciel thought.

"That boy could very well be me… I mean it would make sense wouldn't it? Why else would Rose try to get to know me?" Sebastian smiled and nodded slightly.

"Since it is your duty to protect me I have no fear to going up there!" Ciel said and started walking towards the stairs to upstairs. Sebastian followed him and they walked up the stairs. They entered a big room with couches and a tea table. Rose turned her head and looked at Ciel. She looked terrified and you could see in her eyes that she had cried.

"Ciel… You are just the one we needed!" Martin said. His eyes were glowing and his mouth was in a devious smile. He walked slowly towards Ciel and Sebastian got ready to protect him at all costs. Martin started running. Sebastian ran in front of Ciel to protect him but Martin just spread his angel wings and flew up into the air. Sebastian sprang up to block Martin's attempt to get his hands on Ciel, but Martin flew rapidly to the side and dived down, grabbed Ciel and flew to the other side of the room.

"Young master!" Sebastian towards them but white feathers flew rapidly from Martin's wings and drilled into him. Martin pinned Ciel up against the wall cutting of any oxygen intake. Ciel choked and tried to get away.

"Don't choke him!" Rose screamed. Martin moved his hand from Ciel's throat and he could once again breathe. Sebastian pulled the feathers out of his body. His blood dripped to the ground, leaving red marks on the golden carpet.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Martin said. His blue eyes switched color to purple and his mouth smiled even wider. He spread his wings around Ciel so he couldn't see if his demon butler actually tried to protect him.

"Do you mind becoming a golden warrior? We could really use your strength and hatred." Ciel shook his head. Martin once again moved his hand to his throat and he choked.

"Well I'm afraid you have no choice." Martin said and both of his hands started glowing gold.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel whispered. Martin's hand was around his throat so he couldn't speak that well.

'_Bloody hell where is Sebastian? He is supposed to protect me!' _Ciel thought as he fought to get away. However Martin was too strong and Ciel was no match for him.

"Join us in heaven." Martin said. Ciel saw how his bangs started turning golden. The gold spread and soon his whole hair were gold. Martin smiled even wider and folded his wings so you could once again see them. Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw that Ciel's hair had turned golden.

"You will soon enough be perfect, just like the rest of us in heaven!" Martin said as he looked at Ciel.

"Young master…" Sebastian muttered. His eyes started glowing the demonic pink color and he ran rapidly towards them.

"No one touches my young master!" He yelled and grabbed four small blades from his pockets. He jumped up into the air and threw them right at Martin. They drilled into several places on his body and blood splattered everywhere.

"You fool… I am so close to retrieving perfection and you try to stop me?" He murmured and looked at Sebastian. His eyes were glowing purple and he was no longer smiling.

"How sad… I guess demons could never even hope to understand true beauty and perfection."

"Guess we can't." Sebastian said and a devious smirk ran over his face.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel whispered. He couldn't really breathe and was almost out of air. Ciel's right eye – the one without the patch - was turning a lighter shade of blue and his fine blue clothes started becoming gold.

"Please save your breath. There's no way of saving you now!"


End file.
